


Like a Boss

by MXD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Cum Eating, Drunk Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie has always seen Michael as a bit of a kid, Michael has always seen Burnie as a bit of an old man. They start to think of each other as being a bit more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey,  Michael, can I talk to you for a second?"

 

Burnie had managed to corner the lad outside of his office. A concerned look was on his face that gave Michael a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

"Sure."  Michael said cautiously.

 

"I noticed you were icing your cheek during the stream,  what happened?"

 

Michael started to laugh and then he realized this was a golden opportunity to fuck with his boss. "Aw, Burnie, you worried about me?"

 

"Of course I worry about you," Burnie said as Michael stepped closer to him.

 

Michael really just wanted to see what would happen. If Burnie would back away, or get really uncomfortable. Michael was practically squaring off with with Burnie, his nose close to Burnie’s chin. Michael hadn't expected Burnie to cradle the back of his head.

 

Burnie tilted Michael's head back so he could get a good look at his cheek. Michael's high cheekbones were unblemished. Before he could stop himself the older man had reached up and caressed Michael's cheek.

 

The look in the lad's eyes melted from ice cold tough guy to a steamy glassiness under Burnie’s. Michael's lips parted slightly as the tension he had built up dissipated. Michael’s brain fogged over as he soaked up Bernie’s warmth.

 

Burnie's touch felt nice, it was impossible to maintain any bluster when he had those big warm hands on him. Michael could feel himself starting to grow in his pants, a warm pressure pushing out from his crotch and down one leg of his pants.

 

“Maybe you should kiss it and make it better if you’re so worried about me.” Michael said, using the last bit of bluster he still had available.

 

Burnie snickered before pressing a gentle yet scratchy kiss on the lad’s cheek. Michael pressed against his boss, his body turning to dead weight in Burnie’s grip. Burnie scrubbed his knuckles against the small of Michael’s back, lifting up the back of his shirt a bit, exposing Michael’s skin the the air.

 

Michael could feel the heat in Burnie’s crotch growing before Burnie was even aware of it. Michael wanted to open Burnie’s zipper and work the warm meat of Burnie’s cock until it was solid. Michael thought about Burnie threading his fingers through Michael’s red hair and clutching Michael’s arm while Michael jerked Burnie off. Michael hoped that Burnie’s mouth would hang open beautifully as panted against his smaller frame.

 

Burnie wasn’t really tall enough to tower over Michael, but he was just tall enough to trigger Michael’s sadistic love of torturing men who were taller than him. There was something about being in charge of someone who could easily grab him and pin him down that made Michael feel extra manly.

 

Despite this kink, Michael found himself thinking that it might be hot to have Burnie pick him up, bend him over something and just fuck him. The thought of Burnie’s cock jerking inside of him while he sprayed his cum deep into Michael’s gut sent a shiver down Michael’s spine.

 

Michael rested his hands on Burnie’s waist. The older man had slipped his fingertips just under Michael’s shirt, his other hand still fingering those red curls. Burnie wasn’t thinking about much, just enjoying the feeling of Michael being in his arms. Burnie thought it was nice to feel the younger man drop his usual tough guy bullshit and just relax. There was something a bit extra special about being privileged to Michael’s vulnerability, much less the cause of it.

 

A loud thump came from behind Burnie. The older man pulled away from Michael and turned to find Joel standing behind him with a smug look on his face. When Burnie turned back to Michael the lad’s eyes had already turned cold again.   
  
“I gotta go,” The lad slurred, his voice thick with arousal. Michael tugged his shirt down over his front in a futile attempt to hide his boner as he walked away from Burnie and Joel.

 

Joel sidled up to his old friend, giving Burnie a knowing look. Burnie blushed and shrugged his shoulders, throwing his arms up in the air as if to ask Joel not to judge him. Joel smiled like he couldn’t wait to bust Burnie’s balls about this.

 

“What?” Burnie demanded.

 

“Oh nothing. You two looked really cute together just now. I enjoyed the show.” Joel teased.

 

“How bad did it look?” Burnie grumbled with a guilty look on his face.

 

“Not bad at all until you two jumped away from each other. The kid looks like he has a nice one on him judging by the bulge in the front of his pants. Just think, the two Michaels together.”

 

“Joel-”

 

“Locked in each other’s manly embrace.”

 

“Joel-”

 

“Do you want to fuck the kid, Burns?”

 

Burnie stared off, thinking about about all of the times he had seen Michael’s butt. And then he started thinking about that butt slamming back into him as he drove his cock up Michael’s ass. Burnie thought about those pale cheeks turning red under his grip, driving into Michael balls deep and giving his cute cheeks a few slaps to really bring the color to them.

 

“I’m going to guess by the horn dog look on your face that you would love to feel that taught, young ass wrapped around your cock, Mr Burns?” Joel teased with a playful malice.

 

Burnie groaned and scrubbed his hand over his face. Burnie didn’t need to be having these feelings about an employee who was that much younger than him. Though, old enough to drink is old enough to fuck.

 

Hard.

 

Bent over his couch.

 

With his arms crossed behind his back so all Michael can do is take whatever Burnie has to dish out.

 

“And now you’re fantasizing about fucking him in graphic detail, aren’t you?” Joel asked.

 

“Jealous?” Burnie snipped back at his old friend.

 

“Maybe a bit,” Joel said as he reached out and stroke the length of Burnie’s bulge.

 

Burnie sighed as he realize that for the first time in decades he was going to have blue balls. There was no chance in hell that Joel would actually finish him off, all he wanted to do was get Burnie worked up even more and then ditch him.  

 

Burnie allowed his friend to continue to play with him before brushing Joel off. If anyone was going to be toying with his cock he’s rather it be Michael. Burnie wanted Michael’s big brown eyes to stare up at him while the lad was mouthing his cock. Burnie wanted to watch those pale, freckled cheeks and pretty pink lips turn red as he ate the lad’s hole.

 

Burnie walked into his office and noticed a piece of red cloth folded up on on the seat of his chair. Burnie picked them up thinking that they were a handkerchief or some scrap of costume, but once unfolded they turned out to be a still warm pair of underwear. Burnie clutched them to his face and inhaled deeply, the carnal scent of ass and ball sweat washed over him. Burnie could almost taste the skin that was once housed in those briefs.

 

The number of employees that could fit into underwear that size was a small pool. And the number of employees that would make it a point to leave their underwear at Burnie’s desk, much less had the access to it narrowed it down to a Brit and a redhead.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie goes looking for the source of the underwear and finds Gavin first.

“Gavin!” Burnie shouted as he burst into the Achievement Hunter office.

 

Gavin’s head snapped up to look at his boss. The lad had been alone in the office editing one last video before heading out. Gavin was shocked by Burnie’s sudden appearance, the way his boss yanked him to his feet. The smile on Burnie’s face was too eager and obviously dangerous.

 

“Jock check!” Burnie shouted cheerfully as he shoved his hand down the back of Gavin’s pants.

 

Gavin’s mind shut down. Burnie’s grip on his arm was so strong that Gavin knew he wouldn’t be able to shake him off.  The gruff way Burnie’s warm hand was down his pants, cupping his ass and pulling his cheeks apart sent hot lightning throughout Gavin’s body. Gavin pressed himself against Burnie, taking in the warm, solid feeling of Burnie’s manly body against Gavin’s slight frame. Gavin expected to feel Burnie’s fingers pressing into his hole and was more than pissed when Burnie pulled away, giving Gavin a worried look like Burnie had just realized what he had done.

 

“Ha, you are wearing underwear.” Burnie bullshitted, “Had you not you would have gotten a punch in the arm.”

 

Gavin stared Burnie down. “The fuck man? You can’t just come in here and shove your hand down my pants whenever you want. That is sexual harassment. I’ll fucking take you up with HR.”

 

“Was it sexual harassment, Gavin, when you told me that you being old enough to drink meant that you were old enough to suck my dick?” Burnie said with a mischievous smile.

 

Gavin’s eyes shot open and he flushed red across his face. Burnie wiggled a bit as he leaned into Gavin’s face. Gavin gaped, trying to think of a sharp come back, but having his mouth open with Burnie so close to him just caused Gavin to think about the first time he sucked Burnie off.

 

Gavin had been 21 for a few months and was drinking with Burnie alone. Gavin hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Burnie’s crotch, his boss’s heavy hand parked over his dick. Burnie had been randomly squeezing his dick as they shot the shit. Gavin’s throat stayed dry no matter how much he drank, thoughts of Burnie’s hard cock rubbing across his tongue and pressing into the back of his throat robbing Gavin of focus. Gavin had be squirming in his seat the entire time, thinking about how Burnie’s cock head was shaped, the length, the girth, the color and amount of pubic hair.

 

All it took was Burnie giving Gavin a firm clap on the shoulder to send the lad over the edge. Gavin slid out of his chair and rested his arms on Burnie’s knees. Gavin ran his nose over his boss’s crotch, inhaling the sweaty, manly scent through his jeans. Burnie had looked down at those puppy dog eyes and all of that golden skin and hair and couldn’t say no.

 

Burnie had opened his pants and lowered them to his ankles, remembering how eager he was to get a dick in his mouth the first time. Burnie tore the other man’s pants down so hard he scratched him. Gavin was just as eager, he dove at Burnie’s cock, kissing the tip before putting it all in his mouth. Burnie was less than half hard when he felt Gavin’s warm mouth wrapping around his length. The way that Gavin had moaned softly, his long blond eyelashes fanning out before the lads eyes rolled back in his head. Burnie had intended on holding off from cumming as long as possible to give Gavin the chance to really blow him, but seeing that beautiful display of lust, horniness, and grateful worship Gavin was putting on made Burnie blow his load in a few minutes.

 

Gavin had whined that Burnie had been too far down his throat for Gavin to get a taste of his cum. Burnie had rubbed his softening cock all over Gavin’s lips, drinking in the site of someone being so enamoured with him that the feeling of Burnie’s cock throbbing down his throat was enough to make Gavin cum.

 

Gavin pouted at his boss, remembering their first time. Remembering the times that followed. Remembering the feeling of Burnie’s hands shaking on his waist as Burnie came inside him for the first time, the layer of condom between went unnoticed over the feeling of the thick meat throbbing inside of Gavin’s body.

 

“What’s wrong, Gavvy?” Burnie asked in that overly friendly tone that made every muscle in Gavin’s body relax.

 

“I want you to jerk me off, right the fuck now, or I’m going to HR-”

 

Gavin didn’t even get to finish before Burnie spun him around and shoved his hand down the front of Gavin’s pants. Burnie pushed the lad’s jeans away from his sticky cock. Burnie slipped Gavin’s foreskin up and down gently in a vaguely figure 8 pattern. Gavin ground himself against Burnie. The friction and cute noises were nearly enough to make Burnie yank down Gavin’s pants and fuck the lad over his desk. But Burnie had another goal in mind.

 

Gavin came with a soft gasp of a sob. Burnie cupped his hand inside Gavin’s pants, catching as much as he could. Gavin expected Burnie to feed him his cum and was surprised when Burnie started to lick Gavin’s cum off of his hand.

 

“Mmm,” Burnie cooed into Gavin’s ear, “Tastes British.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie finds Michael again

Burnie splashed water on his face. He couldn’t believe what he had just done to Gavin. The lad had been taunting and teasing Burnie for years, but something inside of Burnie had just cut loose in that moment. A need he had never indulged before took over. The way that Gavin submitted to Burnie was fucking intoxicating. It was like being drunk on his own success. 

 

Burnie stared at his reflection, his eyes a little tired, the veins in his arms pumped from exertion. He wanted to find Michael and see what the little surprise on his chair was about. 

 

Burnie found Michael in the kitchen, beer  in hand and a look of embarrassment stuck on his pretty face. Burnie placed the red underwear down in front of Michael and cocked an eyebrow. Michael nodded and pulled the waist of his pants down one hip to show that he was freeballing. 

 

“Like your gift?” Michael asked.

 

Burnie pressed Michael’s underwear to his face and took a deep breath. Watching Burnie huffing his underwear sent a jolt to Michael’s cock.

  
  


Burnie ran his hands through Michael’s hair, his hand snagging in Michael's curls. Michael let his vision go soft as he leaned into Burnie’s hands. 

 

Michael whimpered as Burnie wrapped Michael's legs around his waist. The bathroom sink was cold and hard under Michael's ass. Michael clutched Burnie for fear of ending up stuck in the sink. Burnie’s hands dug into Michael’s hips as he ground his hard cock into Michael’s crotch.

  
  


Burnie nibbled Michael's ear before he growled to Michael how much he wanted to fuck him. Michael pushed past Burnie and walked into the open stall. Michael shoved his pants down under his ass and braced himself on the back of the toilet. Offering his hole to his boss filled Michael with an erotic sense of glee.

Burnie stood there in stunned silence. The two creamy globes that had appeared from Michael’s pants captured his mind. The pink strip between Michael’s cheeks inviting Burnie in to touch, fondle, and lick.

Michael pulled his cheeks open hoping to hear Burnie walking up to him. Michael’s tingled at the thought of Burnie’s hand pressing down on  him as Burnie guided his cock into Michael’s hole. Michael hoped that his display would be sexy enough to drive his boss over the edge.

 

Burnie pushed Michael’s hands away and smoothed Michael’s hole open. Michael’s hole jerked as he gasped at the new feeling of being completely revealed to his boss.

Burnie felt his heart throbbing in his head as he dove into Michael hole. The texture of Michael’s hole against Burnie’s tongue was completely intoxicating. The feeling of Michael's pucker kissing Burnie’s tongue stoked the fire of Burnie’s mindless lust. There was nothing more in the world to Burnie that the warm body he was pressing his face into. 

 

Michael tried to stifle his moans. The feeling of his bosses wet tongue sent a shock up his spine with every lick. Michael’s legs threatened to give out and his cock throbbed. Michael was too far gone to worry about his dick felt trapped in his pants at a shitty and distracting angle. All Michael wanted was for Burnie to use his body. Michael wanted to know that he had given himself to bernie and Bernie had enjoyed every minute of it.

 

“Fuck me!” Michael whispered.

 

Burnie slapped Michael’s ass causing Michael to jump, “When I’m good and ready and not a moment before.”

 

A shiver went down Michael’s spine. The commanding tone of Burnie’s voice was almost enough to send Michael over the edge and make him cum in his pants. The calm of submission washed over Michael. He felt safe and free under Burnie’s hands. The familiar smell of Burnie working its way down Michael’s throat with every lungful of air.

 

Burnie shoved his hand into Michael’s pants and found Michael's cock and pulled it back. Michael thrust his ass back at Burnie spilling wordless pleas for cock and cum. Michael’s body burned with the need to feel Burnie inside of him. To have Burnie so close to him that Burnie’s body melded with Michael.

 

Burnie thumbed at Michael’s hole, watching the shiny wet ring stretch with every pull. Michael’s hole had gone soft and yielding as Burnie rimmed him. Michael’s body was welcoming Burnie in.

Michael’s cock jumped in Burnie’s hand. The consistent and unpredictable twitch of his warm pulse burned Burnie's palm.  Burnie pressed his mouth onto Michael’s hole. Burnie drank in the pained whimpers and the steady beat of Michael’s skin twitching under his tongue.

  
  


Michael’s ass was memorable not for its taste, but for the soft, smooth skin that felt so good under Burnie's toungue. The way that Michael presented himself was beautiful. Open and honest desire telegraphed via an arched back. The trust that Michael was giving Burnie was the most intoxicating part of it all. Michael had given Burnie free access to his body for Burnie to do whatever he wanted to with it.

 

A scuffle and thunk outside the bathroom door sent Burnie and Michael back to their feet. Burnie jerked Michael’s pants back over his ass. Burnie shoved his hand down Michael’s crotch and moved Michael’s dick to hide the lad's erection. They waited for someone to walk through the door, but only heard more thunking.

  
  


Burnie kicked the toilet’s handle to flush it and ran his hand under the faucet to clean Micahel from his mouth. There was nothing Burnie could do about how his lips were swollen and raw from eating Michael out. Burnie hoped that he could pass it off as a reaction to eating something unusual.

 

Burnie pushed the bathroom door open, planning on buying Michael time to clean himself up. The sight that greeted Burnie on other side was surprising but not unexpected.

 

Geoff’s eyes flicked up at Burnie just long enough for the Gent to give Burnie a little nod before Geoff’s focus went back to kissing Ryan’s neck.  Ryan was enjoying Geoff and Joel pinning him between them, judging by the smile on his face. Joel was groping Ryan’s ass while he leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door.

 

Joel seemed not to notice Burnie, too enthralled with making out with Ryan to notice anything else. Ryan slapped his hand down on the wall as Geoff snapped his hips forward into Ryan’s ass pressing Ryan forward into Joel’s crotch. Ryan was the golden filling in a grown man sandwich. 

 

“You’re being loud,” Geoff growled as he yanked Ryan’s arms down and folded them behind Ryan’s back. 

 

“This one has always been so fucking loud,” Joel grumbled, groping Ryan’s crotch with one hand and one of Ryan’s nipples with the other. “He’s even louder than  Michael when he gets going.”

 

Joel shot Burnie a meaningful look. Michael cracked the bathroom door a bit and peeked out. Geoff gave Michael a nod and then grabbed Burnie’s boner through his pants. Burnie raised up on his toes, the surprising and familiar grip threatening to make Burnie cum in his pants. 

 

“I think your attention needs to be elsewhere, Burns.” Geoff said, planting a quick kiss on Burnie’s mouth. “We were running interference for you when Ryan showed up. Sorry he kept pounding on the wall like a jackass that  is going to be punished later.”

 

Ryan giggled blushed. Joel got a sharp squeak out of Ryan by poking him in the asshole through his pants. 

 

Michael tugged at Burnie’s hand reminding his boss that he is still there. Burnie ran his hand over Michael’s hair and gave Geoff’s arm a long squeeze. Geoff squeezed Burnie back noting that Burnie wasn’t pushing his hand away. The warmth of Burnie’s cock in his hand was something Geoff had forgot that he missed. 

 

Burnie looked down at Michael, “Want to finish our project at my place?”


End file.
